Belendwar Thysenkrupp (true-darkmoon)
200px|right Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Wizard(Illusionist)(Favored) Level: 1 Experience: 63 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Goblin, Orcish, Draconic, High Landellian Deity: Penk First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Background: open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (2 pts)-2 racial DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 12 +1 (0 pts)+2 racial INT: 17 +3 (13 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts)+2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (max-2) HP: 7 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Wizard) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 11 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +0 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (-1 size) CMD: 9 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (-1 size) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR/DEX (0) + Misc (+1 size) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Increment: 10' Sling: Attack: +1 = (0) + Dex (0) + Misc (+1 size) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: x2, Increment: 50' Racial Features Favored Class: Illusionist (+1 skill point) *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. *'Type': Gnomes are Humanoid creatures with the gnome subtype. *'Size': Gnomes are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed': (Slow Speed) Gnomes have a base speed of 20 feet. *'Languages': Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. *'Defensive Training': Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. *'Illusion Resistance': Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. *'Keen Senses': Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Obsessive': Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff *'Gnome Magic': Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. *'Hatred': Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. *'Weapon Familiarity': Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision': Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Class Features Illusionist Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons Spells A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a wizard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. A wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Wizard. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score A wizard may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the wizard decides which spells to prepare. Starting Spells (See Spellbooks below): A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level wizard spells (except those from his opposed schools, if any; see Arcane Schools) plus three 1st-level spells of his choice. The wizard also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to the spellbook. At each new wizard level, he gains two new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). Spells Gained at a New Level: Wizards perform a certain amount of spell research between adventures. Each time a character attains a new wizard level, he gains two spells of his choice to add to his spellbook. The two free spells must be of spell levels he can cast. If he has chosen to specialize in a school of magic, one of the two free spells must be from his specialty school. Arcane Bond(Ring):Wizards who select a bonded object begin play with one at no cost. Objects that are the subject of an arcane bond must fall into one of the following categories: amulet, ring, staff, wand, or weapon. These objects are always masterwork quality. Weapons acquired at 1st level are not made of any special material. If the object is an amulet or ring, it must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be held in one hand. If a wizard attempts to cast a spell without his bonded object worn or in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell's level. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the wizard has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the wizard, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the wizard's level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. The bonded object cannot be used to cast spells from the wizard's opposition schools If a bonded object is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the wizard prepares his spells. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per wizard level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A wizard can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Arcane School(Illusion):A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. This choice must be made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed.A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell.Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard's spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Opposition Schools: Transmutation, Conjuration. Cantrips:Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots. Spell Focus(Illusion): At First level, wizards gain Spell focus as a bonus feat. Extended Illusions (Su) Any illusion spell you cast with a duration of “concentration” lasts a number of additional rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level after you stop maintaining concentration (minimum +1 round). At 20th level, you can make one illusion spell with a duration of “concentration” become permanent. You can have no more than one illusion made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another illusion as permanent, the previous permanent illusion ends. Blinding Ray (Sp) As a standard action you can fire a shimmering ray at any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The ray causes creatures to be blinded for 1 round. Creatures with more Hit Dice than your wizard level are dazzled for 1 round instead. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus(illusion) (Wizard): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. Greater Spell Focus(Illusion) (Level 1): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. This bonus stacks with the bonus from Spell Focus. Traits Capable (Intimidate): gain a +1 trait bonus to intimidate and it becomes a permanent class skill. Capable (Bluff): gain a +1 trait bonus to bluff and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Wizard) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 3 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 3 +3 racial + trait Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) * 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly * 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 8 1 3 3 +1 trait Knowledge (Arcana) * 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) * 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics * 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spells per Day Level Base/Bonus/School Spell DC(General/Illusion) 0 3 /-- /-- 13/16 1 1 /1 /1 14/17 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 * Ghost Sound (Ill) * Burning Hands (Evo) * Haunted Fey Aspect (ill) * Silent Immage (Ill) * Prestidigitation (uni) * Shadow Weapon (Ill) * Dancing Lights (Evo) * Ventriloquism (Ill) * Light (evo) * Color Spray (Ill) * Ray of Frost (Evo) * Alarm (Abj) * Spark (Evo) * Read Magic (Div) * Detect Magic (Div) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp .5 lb Sling (Ranged) 0 gp -- lb Bullets (20) .2 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Spellbook 15/100 pgs 0 gp 3 lb Waterproof Sack .5 gp .5 lb Glowing Ink w/pen 5.1 gp -- lb Horseshoes Game .5 gp 3 lb Marbles 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp .5 lb 2 Potion(Cure Light) 100 gp -- lb = Totals: 113.3 gp 15 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-24.75 25-49.5 49.75-75 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 To Bee or Not To Bee: +54 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 204 gp Carried Inventory: -113.3 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 90.7 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 48 Height: 3'4'' Weight: 35 lbs Hair Color: Red-Orange Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Medium Appearance: Wears garishly bright clothing, hair worn in loose ponytail, long eyebrows and mustache. Demeanor: Jovial, Enjoys pranks, Loves food. Wants to bring laughter to the World. Background His mentor was happy the day he saw his pupil learn the basics of learning a spell himself, and proptly sent him on his way, releaved to finally be rid of him. He always had a knack for being somewhat of a clown. Rather than learning to lay low his enimies with strokes of lightning, he was learning how to properly simulate the sound of thunder. Rather than learning to defend himself against enimies, he entertained the towns children with images of Dancing goblins. And rather than learning to banish otherworldly energies, he was busy making locals think that the well was haunted. He naturally excelled at Illusion magics, but uses them in a way that will get more chucles than battle effectiveness. Or so everyone thought. He was able to frighten off a small goblin raiding party from a village through the use of a few simple illusions, and soon after a wanderlust set in. He left town seeking to spread laughter wherever he roams. Adventure Log To Bee or Not to Bee Adventure Rewards XP Received: 0063 Treasure Received: 0054 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 12, 2013) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (June 21, 2013) (Grayn/non-judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters